Let her go
by pepperonylove
Summary: Tony finally opens up about Pepper. CACW scene that never happened( but I hope it will) -ugh. Oh my gad. I. Hate. Marvel. For breaking up Pepperony- This is for all the Pepperony fans out there!
"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Colonel James Rhodes booming voice startled the ever so eccentric billionaire. The said billionaire is currently in the kitchen counter, marveling at his newest creation.

Tony just raised a brow, and continued on his task at hand.

"Really, Tony?" Rhodey tried to wiggle his way near the counter top to get face to face with him. He's limping but ofcourse it is still a great progress considering he was 'technically' paralyzed from the fall. He glared at him, still busy minding his own world. Rhodey would have crossed his arms for better emphasis on what he's feeling but as of the moment, he's still relying on that special stick Tony made for him.

"Maybe, we should get your head checked again," Tony said as he finally looked up to meet Rhodey's glare. "MRI? CT Scan? Or whatever technology there is." Wiping his hands clean, he added, " You really hit your head hard, so that might be the cause of your sudden bouts of mood swings."

"Tony, between you and me, I think you were the one who hit his head hard on the ground." Rhodey is done watching Tony destroy the most important thing in his life. He knows Tony knew what he meant, and frankly, he's been trying in the past days to talk to him about _Her_.

"Uh uh, Platypus, I'm quietly making my first ever Oreo sandwich with peanut butter, and You, just barged in here, claiming there is something wrong with me." He said in a manner of fact.

"Look Tony, I know it's none of my.." Before Rhodey could finish, he was already interrupted by Tony.

"Your business. So chow, Rhodey. I'm having the time of my life." He shooed him, like some cat away from his food and once again aimed his focus on the stack of Oreo with buns on both sides.

Rhodey tried to control his breathing one last time. Because he knows, if he ever gave up on Tony now, no one's ever gonna make him see some sense (atleast a bit).

"Tony, you can't pretend that everything's okay."

That's it. That was the last straw for Tony Stark. He abruptly dropped the spoon he's using, banged his fist in the counter top and stared at Rhodey like he wants to deliver a punch straight at his face.

"What do you want me to say James?" That everything is not okay?! That I'm fucking miserable? Is that what you want to hear?!" He's shouting now, like all the fury in him suddenly wanted some release.

"I want you to be true to yourself, and do something about it," Rhodey said quietly.

He's so tense, he's closing his fist so hard, Rhodey thought he could hurt himself.

"Do something?!" He said in gritted teeth. "Do you actually think I did nothing to prevent this?!" He walked towards the sink, absentmindendly tapping his fingers while leaning on the marble top.

"I did try..." He said as he turned and faced Rhodey, his gaze aimed at the floor. "I tried to reason out with her." "That I can't stop. That I can't stop risking my life, that I can never stop knocking on death's door."

Rhodey could only listen at his bestfriend as this will be the first time he will talk about how him and Pepper suddenly parted ways. He still can't believe that after all these years, Pepper would give up on Tony. No, it's not like her. She was never the one who turns her back on people she cared the most, moreso on the people she loves.

"She said nothing. I just saw in her eyes, pain and disappointment and I can't take that, Rhodey. I can't bear that I'm responsible for all the pain she's going through." He said as he wiped his tears hastily, still not wanting to show his emotions.

"Tony, you love her and she loves you, I mean, isn't it the point of this all?" Rhodey exhaled as he really did not prepare any speech or lines to tell Tony. But still, he wants to give it a shot. Maybe he could atleast help him realize what he's losing. "I know, I don't have any right to lecture you about love, but look man, after everything you've been through, you'll just let her go?"

"I can never force her to stay." Tony said defeated, raw emotions obvious on his face.

"She's the best thing that has ever happened to you."

He gave Rhodey a weak smile, suddenly remembering the same line he heard from Happy. He knows it. Everyone knows it. She's the best. Pepper is one of a kind. And he does not deserve her. Not in anyway. That's why he's resolved( or trying to) in accepting the fact that she may be better off with someone else. Someone better. Someone who's not constantly trying to get himself killed. Or someone who does not have an alterego who flies around in a metal suit. Someone else. Someone NOT HIM.

"It's funny you said that." He said while Rhodey just looked at him puzzled. "Hogan used to say that to me, a lot. Like everytime he got a chance."

"I mean, he's right, you're right. Everyone's got the same opinion. And frankly, I share the same thoughts too. Cause, I know, and we all know, and maybe Pepper knows too. That's why she's not with me anymore. Because she suddenly realized that she's better off without me." He's blabbering, like he's talking so fast, all Rhodey could make sense out of what he's saying is that he's turning again into some lunatic pitying himself that he does not deserve love.

""Stop, just stop Tony. Stop saying that!" Rhodey ended his endless chatter about him not deserving of her, and so on and on. "Do you realize that Pepper is a smart woman?"

"Ofcourse, there's no doubt about that. Smart woman. Walked out on me, walked out of all the craziness. Really smart." He said sardonically.

"That is not what I meant Tony. I mean, do you honestly believe that Pepper did not know what she's dealing with when she entered this relationship with you?"

"Well, maybe she did. But nothing lasts forever. She got tired. Or maybe." He can't say it. Not even think of it, he can't. Because maybe, if ever that is the case, he can never take it. That she fell out of love. That she no longer loved him the way she used to.

"Or maybe, she just needed some space to think things through. Maybe, she just wanted you both to realize something." Rhodey supplied, not wanting the path Tony's mind is heading. "Please Tony, talk to her."

"You need her. You can't function well without her. Hell, a great deal of things should not have happened if only Pepper is by your side. You know she's the only one who could talk some sense out of you. God help us if we lose that one woman who could control you." He said playfully, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Truth is, Pepper is the reason why I wanted that Accord. I thought having that would mean less risk, less unplanned deaths." He said quietly. He's looking every inch a defeated soldier who just got out of a battle. "Unfortunately, it turned out to be as destructive as much as I hoped it would be helpful."

"Tony, you can't control everything. You can't make Steve or the others see what you see."

"I know."

"Please try." Rhodey pleaded. He's not much into begging. But the hell with it, if this would make him try, then so be it. "I'm begging you, Tony. Don't let her go." They just look squarely at each other for a good minute, trying to assess what each other thinks. Tony released a puff of air, took his discarded sandwich and ate every bit of it. Rhodey could only watch in fascination.

"Who says I'm letting her go?" Tony suddenly said, a smile forming his lips. He got the look of someone who just suddenly had an epiphany of some sort.

"That's the spirit." Rhodey suddenly leaped to Tony and hugged him so tight likr he wants to strangle him for being so obtuse.

"Don't try to kill me, Platypus. I'm going to get my woman back."


End file.
